You Don't Have To Go
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Regina doesn't want Graham to leave after they make love? Read and find out! Please review! Rated M for mild sexual content


**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first story for Evil Huntsman ( I think that is the pairing name, not too sure) and I hope I didn't mess it up. This is the first story I've ever done that had any smut in it so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of it! Thank you! P.S I own nothing!**

She had never wanted him to stay the night before; usually when he did it was because they were so worn out from their intimate actions that he fell asleep the moment they stopped. Usually she sent him away as soon as the deed was done, leaving her to star fish out on the large bed, moving about as she pleased. But for some reason she didn't want to be alone tonight. She wanted to know what it felt like to be held again, she couldn't remember being truly held since Daniel died. Yes she had felt the heat of a man against her, but sex was not the same as just being held.

The thought left her mind as she felt him lift his hips up underneath her, a bead of sweat rolling down between her breasts as she dug her nails into his back. She cried out as her orgasm blasted through her like lightning, shocking every nerve in her body and heightening her senses. Her toes curled under as her nails left prints in his flesh, her lips parting in a low moan as her head leaned back. When her head leaned back while she was in the heated throws of passion, she felt him tense under her and his lips graze the hollow of her throat.

When she could once again breathe, she unclenched her toes and hands, gracefully sitting up slowly. The grace in her movement was like a ballerina, moving in a timeless dance with her partner. She had been doing this with him for so long that they knew each other's bodies as well as they knew themselves. As she sat up he sat back, sitting them up straighter. His arms circled around her lower back to hold her up as he breathed heavily, panting as his forehead rested just above her breast.

She moved a hand up and tangled her fingers in his dark hair, her finger tips massaging his scalp. She felt him roll her onto her back as his upper body hovered over her, his gaze locked on hers. She was wordless as he looked down at her, his gaze heavy and dark. She felt very much unlike herself as she reached up and brushed her finger tips over his cheek, his skin warm under her touch.

She leaned up a bit, her lips brushing his in a light kiss before settling back against the bed. The look in his eyes was one of almost surprise at her tenderness. She kissed him like this again and this time he didn't let her pull away, his hand cupping her cheek as he kept the tender kiss. It was so different compared to their kisses that usually made of nothing but hunger and sexual desire. She broke the kiss to breath, the tips of their noses grazing as she lay her head back on the pillow. Their gazes never broke as they just lay there, bodies pressed together as the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

After a while of staring Graham seemed to come to his senses, realizing that they were just staring at each other. He cleared his throat and unwound his arms from around her, lying on his own side of the bed. She watched him and sighed to herself, the cold air of the room seeming to creep over her now that the warmth of his body had vanished.

"I guess I should get going" he said as he began to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Without thinking she sat up and got on her knees behind him.

"You don't have to go. You look tired and it's not good for you to drive tired" she said trying to make an excuse for him to stay. She watched as he turned his body to look at her a bit shocked.

"You're asking me to stay?" he questioned, as if maybe he had heard her wrong. She nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Yes I am" she said, regaining some of her well known confidence and composure, meeting his gaze. She watched him stare at her, as if waiting for her to announce it was all a joke. But when she didn't he slowly nodded and put down the shoe he had picked up. Regina scooted back to where she had been before so he could lay down as she did the same.

As they lay down in bed together she watched as he rolled onto his side with his back facing her. She sighed and did the same, looking out the window. The cool air against her heated skin seemed to calm her as she closed her eyes. But before she could even take another breath she felt movement in the other side of the bed. She felt Graham's weight shift and suddenly felt him slowly wrapping his strong arm around her waist protectively, his chin resting in the crook of her neck.

She smiled softly, feeling him smile into her neck. She put her arm over his and laced her fingers between his that lay over her stomach. He hugged her closer and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
"Goodnight Regina" he whispered softly, a tender kiss placed on her neck after he spoke. She smiled at the kiss and snuggled back against him peacefully.

"Goodnight Graham."


End file.
